Triveru Mercury
Info Linglan tells you that someone is purchasing Triveru Mercury in bulk. Maybe Xavier knows something about this? Objective Find out the usage of Triveru Mercury. Rewards EXP +1 140 900 Diamond +50 Snowy Eyes x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Alan titled "To Magda" which reads: :Magda, I just heard from Xavier that the Grand Duke of Bavlenka is performing a spiritual ritual in the Bavlenka mansion! Is this real?! I know that it makes no sense to ask this question now, but! This evil magic ritual has been lost for a long time. Who else has the ability to manipulate such a magic ritual except Lou? Xavier said that perhaps there's a traitor in the Spiral Spire, or perhaps the grand duke recruited some master from other places. Anyway, I hope that the second assumption is real, because I don't want any of us to stand against each other - Alan who feel a little bit disturbed Transcript Story Chat 1 Linglan: I knew that you and the stupid boy can solve the issue of the refugee. Magda: What you said is too exaggerated. Linglan: Thanks to you, the issue of refugees can be solved. And I can finally send some people to keep a close watch on the Bavlenkas. Magda: What did you find? Linglan: Since the girl was saved, the Bavlenkas has become more heavily guarded. All in all, my people did not find any abnormalities. Magda: ... Linglan: But when it comes to spell ritual... Recently, Triveru Mercury in the city has been acquired in large quantities. Have you heard about that? Magda: Triveru Mercury, is it a spell material? Linglan: Yeah, the apprentices in my shop heard that some people are buying it at a high price. Magda: Why do they buy Triveru Mercury at a high price? Linglan: This might make the mages headache. Magda: (Mage? Mr. Xavier should know what is going on?) Story Chat 2 Lou: It's you again. Magda: Lady Lou, you are here as well? Lou: Dare to rush into the lab of an adult mage, you are too rash. Magda: (I really didn't think that Lou likes this trick too...) : Story Root 2 : Lou: Have you noticed the phosphorus fire in this lab? : Magda: I didn't understand what you mean. : Lou: You can't even match the beauty of the phosphorus fire. : Magda: (I didn't expect Lou to be harsh.) : Ends Story Root 1 Lou: Your dress is on fire. Magda: You are not like people who would joke. Lou: Look, the climbing trajectory of the phosphorus fire is just like the upward pace which takes you painstaking efforts. Magda: ... I know that you are joking, but... Lou: These flames like you very much. Magda: Enough, enough! Xavier: Don't tease her. Magda: (Ah! The fire on my dress... is gone.) Black Shadow: My boy, you are really unromantic. At this time, you should hide aside and wait to see more good scenery! And you should know that the fire can not burn - Lou: This monster is telling the truth. Why don't you let him finish? Xavier: You can't use any spells before the trial. Lou: Oh, I don't know since when you start to follow every words of those old antiques. If you are really restrained and polite as you have shown, how could you reject the suggestion of the senor mage to seal this monster? Xavier, I don't believe that you have no desire. Tell me, what is your desire? Xavier: ... Lou: Make a good relationship with the Sakan family; desperately fight for the position of chief representative of the Sulla affairs; as a noble mage, you even join a team that is leaded by civilians! What do you really want, Xavier? Black Shadow: What do you want, you old auntie? Lou: I have always been curious that what makes you always tolerate this swearing, indecent monster? Black Shadow: Hey! Watch your mouth! When I am free, the first time I'll do is %&*&# Lou: Admit it, Master Xavier, we all have shackles, and you are no exception. But if you do have ulterior motives and are ashamed of it... You can do something to make up. Xavier: Make up? Lou: I betrayed the Spiral Spire and violated the principle of mages. I am the sinner of Finsel. Most importantly, I used to be the leader of the Spiral Spire. No matter what you want, as long as I am alive for one day, you can't do it. But as long as you kill me... Black Shadow: Oh? Damn old auntie, are you serious? Xavier! Promise her! As long as you promise her, we can... Hehehe... Magda: (Err... Is Xavier really those kind of person as Lou said?) (What will he do?) Xavier: ... Sorry, your wish shall not be fulfilled. Lou: ...Ha, how boring. Black Shadow: Hehehe, damn old auntie, do I act well? Magda: ...Sorry, I was confused. Xavier: Lou Bavlenka wants to take the blame alone. Black Shadow: How could I allow her to do that! Lou: Miss Ellenstein, Bavlenka never sits passively for the end. Magda: Oh... You did this on purpose! You deliberately teased me and also formulated trouble against Xavier! Lou: Your reaction is more interesting than I expected. Xavier: Miss Ellenstein, you must come to me for something important. Please go ahead. Magda: Oh. By the way, last time I mentioned one thing to you: The Bavlenka family seems to have a magical ritual in the mansion. I get a new clue about that. Acting Speaker Linglan told me that there's someone purchasing a material called Triveru Mercury in bulk, would it matter? Lou: Triveru Mercury?! Magda: Lady Lou, you know what it is? Lou: ... Black Shadow: Triveru Mercury? Hehehe~ This is getting more interesting. Xavier: Miss Ellenstein, so far, I only know that one spell that requires a lot of magic crystal clusters filled with Triveru Mercury. Spiritual ritual - Injects the magic of the will into the crystal by mechanical means, and then magnifies it a hundred times, thus completely controlling one's mind. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 9 Category:Transcript